Rowan
by Effulgent13
Summary: AU post BTVS. A year after Buffy's death, Spike and Angel work together at the Hyperion in L.A. They are forced to take a look inside themselves and face their denial when a mysterious stranger shows up in their lives. Spike/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Post BTVS. A year after Buffy's death, Spike and Angel work together at the Hyperion in L.A. They are forced to take a look at themselves and face their denial when a mysterious stranger shows up in their lives. Spike/OC**

* * *

**Part 1**

The girl materialized in the training room where he'd been practicing his Tai-Chi. He stared down at where she lay on the floor in fetal position. She lifted herself up slowly, taking in her surroundings, and when her eyes reached him she immediately jumped into a fighting stance. Perhaps she had seen the many weapons lined up on the wall, or maybe it was the way in which he was dressed, black sweats, no shirt and barefoot, that made her presume he was going to fight her. Whatever the cause, it was now clear the girl was ready for battle.

"No, no." He held his hands out as he calmly made his way to her. "I'm not going to fight you"

She stared at him, not moving a muscle, waiting for his attack. He looked back at her, and took her in. She was young, maybe eighteen, long red hair tied back in a ponytail, braided down to her waist. She wore a midriff bearing black tube top; the rest of her fair, freckled skin was exposed, except for a pair of tight black pants that hung below her belly button. Black combat boots reached over her pants and this as well as her stance, told him she was a warrior of some sort. The girl stiffened and leaned her head to the left then to the right,

"Vampire."  
His eyes widened at her realization. "Slayer," he responded.

She quickly reached for the stake hidden inside her boot, running toward him and aiming at his heart, she was taken off course when he grabbed her arm and twisted her around. She stood trapped, her back to his front with his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Let me go!" She struggled against him, but found her efforts fruitless against his hold.

"I'll let you go if you promise to put your stake away and hear me out." His voice was calm and rational as he spoke into her ear.

"Why should I? I'm not stupid enough to let you put me in your thrall." She stopped struggling when she noticed that the prickle on the back of her neck had calmed to a dull tingling.

"I'm different." He noticed the way her body seemed to relax, and hopping he was getting through to her; he loosened his grip on her body. "Let me explain."

Taking advantage of his disregard of her strength, she stomped on his foot and used the element of surprise as her line of defense. She released herself from his hold, and once more assumed her fighting stance. "Why can't I feel you like I do other vamps? What is this place, where am I?"

He remained perfectly still, knowing that his slightest move would launch her attack. "I have a soul. I think that's why your body's reacting differently to me. My name's Angel, this is my hotel and you are in Los Angeles."

"A soul?" Her eyes were wide as saucers. "That's impossible."

He shrugged. "It's rare."

"Where is Los Angeles?" She decided it would be easier to find out where she was rather than try to understand why this vampire had a soul.

"Where are you from? Do you know how you ended up on my training room floor? What's your name?"

She shook her head, tried to wrap her head around having this conversation with a vampire. What happened to her? Where was her watcher? She suddenly felt disoriented and sat down slowly, before she could lose her balance. Angel walked over and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?"

Deciding that he wasn't a threat, she let her guard down and answered him. "I'm confused. A minute ago I was arguing with Jo- my watcher, and then suddenly, I was here."

"Okay, let's figure this out. Where are you from?" Thankful that she had finally decided not to kill him, Angel began the task of solving this mystery.

"California."

"You're from California?" He gave her a disbelieving look.

"Yes, I am."

"But you don't know L.A.?" She shot him a nasty look. "Sorry. This is California. Los Angeles, California. What's your name?"

"There is no such place where I come from. My name's Rowan."

"Rowan." The name rolled nicely off his tongue. He liked the sound of it. "I think we should talk to my friend Wesley. He has a lot of books on things like alternate realities and different dimensions. He can help us figure this all out."

She nodded but refused to take his hand when he tried to help her up. They walked out of the room and down the hotel hallway in silence.

"A soul," she mumbled as she shook her head in disbelief.

Finally, after climbing up a flight of stairs and walking down another hallway, they reached a door. Angel came to an abrupt stop and knocked.

"Wes, are you there?"

"Angel, yes, come in." A British accented voice answered from inside.

"You allow foreigners in?" she asked the vampire.

He gave her a curious look. "You don't?"

"It's easier to keep the peace among humans if everyone stays in their own country. We have enough to worry about with vamps and demons." She followed him into the office and stopped in front of a dark, mahogany desk where a dark haired man in a light blue collared dress shirt sat.

The room was filled ceiling high shelves containing an amazing amount of books. It was dark and musty, the desk stood in front of a very large window with a thick drape drawn across it only allowing a small sliver of light to come in. For a moment she thought that the man behind the desk was also vampire and feared that perhaps she was in some kind of vampire only dimension. Then the man spoke again and her fears were laid to rest.

"Who is this?" He pointed his chin toward her. He didn't sense her as a slayer.

"This is Rowan, she's a slayer. She kind of just materialized in my training room." Angel didn't know how else to explain the red head's sudden appearance.

"Materialized?"

"One minute I was practicing Tai-Chi, and the next she was attacking me with a stake."

"Oh, that's rather interesting." The man's voice took on a stuffy tone.

"Watcher."

Both men turned to look at Rowan who had just blurted out the word.

"Pardon?" Wesley didn't know how she could have possibly guessed.

"Where is your slayer?" This man was a watcher; she could feel the energy seeping out of him. So where was his slayer? Shouldn't this dimension also have one?

The two men exchanged an uncomfortable glance; they looked both pained and sad. She didn't know what to make of it.

"You are mistaken," Wesley took the lead on answering. "I am not a Watcher, at least not anymore."

"You can't deny who you are. Embrace it, it's your destiny." Rowan flopped down in the dark leather, Victorian chair across from the desk and crossed one leg over the other.

"So, am I in some kind of alternate dimension? I mean, so far Vampires have souls, watchers deny their calling and foreigners are allowed in to run amuck in our country. I am _very_ far from home. Please tell me that you at least have shrimp here."

Angel smirked; he was amused by this girl, she was funny.

"We shall have to do some research in order to find out." Wesley stood and began looking through his many books. "Where are you from, Rowan?"

"California."

"But that's –"

"My California doesn't have a Los Angeles. That's what gave it away, that I must be from some other dimension or reality or whatever." Rowan let out a big yawn and stretched her arms up.

"You must be tired." Although slightly annoyed by this slayer, Wes took some pity on her. She must feel out of sorts being ripped from a reality or universe she knew and thrown into this one. "Why don't you get some sleep and we can work on all of this tomorrow?"

"I agree. I can show to your room." Angel chimed in.

Rowan looked from one man to the other, then nodded her head. "Ok. I could use some sleep." She stood up and followed Angel out into the hallway. "Good night, watcher. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm not a watcher." Wes sounded more than a bit annoyed.

Rowan smiled at him and turned to follow Angel toward her room. In the downstairs hallway she saw a white haired man in a long black leather coat walking toward them. The coat billowed behind him, his face held an intense frown as he marched forward angrily making her feel on alert and strangely… turned on? She stopped abruptly and pulled Angel back toward her by his arm. He looked at her confused, then realized that she must be having the same reaction she'd had toward him.

"Well, well, grandsire who is this lovely, delectable, treat?" Spike walked closer to the two and inspected Rowan in a purely animalistic way that she immediately found sexy.

He circled her, taking in all of her lovely bits. Sensing her strength as well as her confusion, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Spike, this is Rowan. It's complicated, she seems to have travelled here from another dimension."

"That so?" Spike couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You're a slayer." He could feel her power reverberating from her.

"He's like you." She spoke to Angel while her eyes remained on Spike. There was something raw about him, something Angel lacked, but she found that she was not threatened by him like she had been by Angel.

"Yes. Spike also has a soul, but he is not like me. We're nothing alike."

She sensed the bitterness in his voice. "I see."

"What's your name, love?"

"Rowan, my name is Rowan." She placed her hands on her hips in an attempt to ward off his senses. She knew he was able to smell her arousal. She couldn't help herself, his power, his stance, even his hair was turning her on.

Spike smirked knowingly. "Fitting name, means red haired. I like it."

"I know what it means," she snapped at him not liking the way he was looking at her.

"Feisty. Like that in a slayer."

"Well, I was just showing her to her room. She's pretty tired, had a rough day. We'll see you tomorrow, Spike." Angel didn't like the energy that was building between the two and thought it better to cut it short before they got out of hand.

"Good night then, slayer. Maybe we can get together tomorrow and spar. You look like you can handle yourself on the mat." Again he gave her his sex leer.

"I can handle myself on and off the mat." She jutted out her right hip and lifted an eyebrow.

"Can't wait to find out." He looked at her and tucked his tongue behind his teeth smelling the extent of her arousal. "G'night grand-dad." With a wink at the girl he turned around, his long leather jacket swishing behind him, and walked away.

Rowan was left staring after him, the dampness between her legs driving her mad. Angel felt incredibly uncomfortable, Spike wasn't the only one who was able to scent out her reaction. Finally pulling himself together, he took her by the hand and guided her down a few more doors and into her room.

**What'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Curious to keep reading? Let me know with a review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is unbeta'd. Please forgive any errors in grammar and try to look past them. Please review and let me know how you like it. I don't think many people are fans of Spike/OC but I thought I'd put it out there and see if it picked up interest.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She stepped out of her hotel room bright and early, the sun had just come up, and Rowan decided to make her way to the training room where she had first appeared.

"Don't tell me," for some reason seeing him there had not surprised her at all, "Vampires here don't sleep during the day."

The platinum haired vampire turned around, took in her lithe body, making her shift under his stare, and gave her his sexiest smirk. "Just me. Held human hours for so long I haven't been able to get them straight again."

She lifted her left eyebrow, decided to take advantage of the way he was eating her up with his eyes and sauntered over to him making sure to add a little oomph to her hips.

"Why's that? Why'd you keep human hours?" Standing an inch in front of him she jutted her right hip out and put her hand on her waist.

Amused by her antics he smirked and said, "Long story, tell you another time."

"I've got nothing but time."

His eyes trailed up and down her body once more, this time she didn't squirm, just stood there staring him down, running her tongue around her lips. "Look like you can handle yourself in a fight."

"I could stake you in three seconds flat." Her eyes held his gaze steadily.

"That right?" He smirked and winked at her then he turned so fast she didn't have a moment to anticipate the kick he gave her. Before she knew it, Rowan was flying across the room, her body coming to a stop when it slammed against the padded wall. She clutched at her stomach and tried to ignore the pain his kick had left as she used the wall to push herself up. He watched as a smile spread over her face and felt a thrill at knowing that she was readying to fight back.

"That was good," she told him, "but I can do better." She did a flip which landed her right in front of him, then threw some punches at his face. He was too fast and ducked them all. "You wanna play rough? I'll play rough"

She threw a few more punches at him, this time landing two on the side of his face, then ducked from his grasp and threw herself on the ground managing to grab him by the leg and pull herself right back up.

Once behind him, she punched his lower back making him turn around and face her.

"Let's see how you like it!" Taking advantage of his shock she kicked him in the stomach and waved as she watched his body fly across the room and out the door.

Spike landed on his ass just outside of the training room.

"What are you guys doing?" Angel looked down at him, then up toward the room where he saw Rogan smiling and waving at both vampires.

Spike stood up from the ground and cracked his neck. "This bitch has bite." Without so much as acknowledging Angel, he ran back into the room to finish the fight. Angel followed and found Rowan held up against the wall by the neck kicking her legs wildly against Spike who smirked at her. "Thought you wanted to play rough."

"Spike, stop! You're going to kill her." Angel couldn't begin to imagine why Spike would be trying to kill Rowan.

When Spike looked over at Angel, Rowan smiled and kicked him in the groin. Yelling out in pain, Spike released her from his grasp and cupped himself with his hands. Rowan took the opportunity to push him down to the ground and jumping on him, holding him down by straddling his waist.

"Don't worry Angel. I can take care of myself." Looking down at her captive she said, "Is that a stake in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

With an evil smirk, Spike pushed her off him and stood up quickly. He was just about to kick her while she was down when he felt Angel grab his arm and pull him back.

"Spike, stop!" Spike growled at his grand-sire, but stood down.

"You okay, Rowan?" Angel looked at her, concern written all over his face.

She stood up, rolled her shoulders back and walked over to Spike her face inches from him she answered, "Never better."

"I thought that we should go talk to Wes. Are you up for it?" Angel tried to ignore the way the two warriors looked at each other, but found himself fighting the urge to kick Spike's ass himself. How much more disrespectful could he get? The woman he had claimed to love more than life, the woman they had both loved had only been dead a year!

Rowan nodded, not moving her eyes from Spike's as she leaned in a bit closer. "Thanks for the work-out. See you around." Then she spun around and took Angel's hand. "Let's go find out what I'm doing here."

Spike was left alone with his thoughts, berating himself for being so completely turned on by the slayer. How could his body want to move on so quickly? He couldn't help himself, the scent of her arousal had been intoxicating, and a fight like that had always turned him on. This wasn't about Rowan, this was about the fight. He was not betraying his lost love; he was just being instinctual as most vampires always are. "I still love you, Buffy, pet. You're still it for me." He whispered before going off to take a cold shower.

* * *

Rowan followed Angel into Wes' office not letting go of his hand until she walked in and sat down on the chair in front of the desk, without so much as an invitation.

"Watcher," she stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I've told you before Rowan, I am not a Watcher." Wes was in no mood to be irritated. He spent most of the last night looking through his books for an answer to the Slayer's presence and hadn't slept a wink. He'd been unable to find anything and only had his suspicions to go on.

"You can call me Roe, everyone else does at home. Everyone but Joseph." Wes and Angel both caught the bitter tone in which she said the last part. Wesley ignored it, annoyed by the way she had ignored his comment.

"Who's Joseph?" Angel was curious to know as much about this girl as possible.

She looked at him and he could tell she regretted having told him that much information.

"He's my watcher. I was with him right before I showed up here. We were," she paused to blink her eyes as if trying to clear something out of them, "we were having an argument."

Angel simply nodded. He sensed there was something more to what she was saying, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Wes however, perked up.

"What were you arguing about? Your argument may have to do with your mysterious appearance here."

Rowan looked the Watcher in the eye. "That is not important. It's not why I'm here. Joseph would not stand for me to leave him, he's probably going crazy looking for me right now."

"I didn't mean to suggest that he was at fault-"

"Wes," Picking up on the slayer's anger, Angel decided to go to her rescue. "I don't think the argument they had is relevant."

Wes nodded his head. "Unfortunately, I have not come across any reason as to why you are here, Rowan."

"Roe," she practically growled at him.

"I have a theory." Ignoring her, he went on while making eye contact with Angel.

"What is it?" The vampire asked.

Wesley shifted in his chair. "I believe that Rowan has been called to be our next slayer."

"What? That doesn't make sense. Why would a slayer from an alternate reality be called to come here?"

Wesley prepared himself for Angel's reaction, as he explained what he thought was happening. "Because the line ended with Buffy. When she died the first time, Kendra was called, then Faith. Due to Faith's unfortunate life choices no other slayer will be called. I believe that The Powers that Be have allowed this transfer in order for us to have a slayer."

Angel sank down into the chair next to Rowan's. "Faith's no longer a Slayer because the PTB punished her by taking her powers, and Buffy's gone. It makes sense."

"Who's Buffy?" Rowan raised an eyebrow and leaned in toward Angel.

Angel didn't look up; he was lost in thoughts and memories of the previous slayer.

"Buffy was the last slayer. She died in battle about a year ago. It has been a difficult time for all of us, we were all very fond of her." Wesley found himself having to explain for Angel, the vampire looked to have retreated into his own world.

Rowan's eyes widened as she looked at Angel. "You loved her. But that's impossible."

Angel's eyes shot up and made contact with Rowan's. "You don't get to say anything about it. Things here run very differently from your world. You should know that your little play vamp over there was also in love with her." He pointed out the door in reference to Spike. "They had a relationship far more involved than she and I could have. I would tread carefully when it comes to Spike, Roe."

"You and Spike?" Wesley was shocked. She had only been here a day.

"I can take care of myself. I've already told you and proved it. I don't need warnings about Spike. We were only sparing."

Angel kept his mouth shut. He had already said too much. Rowan stood up from her chair and walked away, leaving both the former watcher and Angel to stare at each other in wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really liked the Hyperion but I realized that Spike came to work with Angel after he'd moved to Wolfram and Heart. I didn't want to lose my favorite parts of each building so I took some liberties and combined parts of Wolfram and Heart with parts of the Hyperion. Some parts of the building I just made up on my own because my muse told me to **** Hope you like. Please Read and Review. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Walking out of the Watcher's office she realized that she wasn't sure what to do. Where could she go? She continued walking, eventually finding herself in the hotel lobby. It was beautiful. The floor was tiled in a colorful mosaic pattern; the ceilings were cathedral high and in the center stood a plush red circular couch with a high back. It looked to be Victorian. To the corner of the room was a desk on which sat an antique phone. She turned to see French doors opening up to a garden surrounding a beautiful water fountain with a statue of a woman with long hair holding a jug and pouring its contents into the fountain. There were all types of flowers in bloom. She took a deep breath in order to take in the wonderful scent they gave off. Turning once more she saw a large dark room which peeked her interest. Shrugging her shoulders she walked in and realized that the room was in fact a library, a huge one with bookshelves that reached the ceiling and a rollaway ladder to assist in reaching the highest books. The room contained a few comfortable looking couches as well as a massive oak work table. The chairs around the table were cushioned with red pillows. Knowing she had nothing better to do, Rowan decided to look into what sorts of books a watcher and two vampires collected.

An hour later found her engrossed in a book written by one Rupert Giles, a Watcher who had written all of his knowledge regarding both William the Bloody and Angelus. Both individual's history was incredible and she couldn't stop reading about them, most importantly she couldn't wrap her head around their relationship with the Vampire Slayer named Buffy Summers. Both vampires had souls, but only Spike had gone out to seek his in order to make himself worthy of the Slayer. By the time she was done she knew both of their personal histories. She was intrigued by the fact that Angel had sacrificed his love for Buffy in order to give her a normal life, but she had ended up falling for Spike, another vampire, instead. The two had lived a seemingly domesticated life together, fighting evil at night until her death. She was killed by a demon while out on patrol with Spike, not a very good way for a warrior to die but she'd had something no other Slayer had, a love life. She seemed to have had it all; friends, a lover and the fight. Rowan couldn't wrap her head around it. She had always been told that these were not things a slayer should have nor want. A slayer's life was lonely but loneliness was a worthy sacrifice for saving the lives of thousands of people on a daily basis.

She walked out of the library feeling as though she knew them all – even the dead slayer. She wanted to know more, to learn about her. How had she managed to make so many friends and also have a relationship- with a vampire no less? How had this been allowed and was what the Watcher had written true- had having these friendships allowed her live longer, be stronger? Shaking her head and looking down at her feet she didn't see Spike coming and walked right into his chest.

"Look what we have here." He leered at her as his eyes looked her up and down. "Angel sent me to find you. Wants me to test your strength and fighting skills. Not supposed to tell you though, so mum's the word if he asks."

She smiled at him and placed her hand on her hip. "What is it about you? You're a bad boy aren't you?"

He smirked. "The baddest."

"What if I don't feel like being treated like a lab rat?"

"Could do something else." His eyes roamed up and down her body once more, she didn't flinch but stood straighter so that her breasts stood at attention. "Got any ideas?"

"Yeah, I do." She stepped closer to him and spoke, her mouth inches from his. "I want to know about your last slayer. Just read a lot of stuff about her. Looks like you're the 'go to' guy when it comes to Buffy Summers."

Spike turned serious and took a step back. "Nothing to talk about. She fought, had to protect people, then she died."

"Yes, but there was so much more. She had friends and she loved you – and Angel. I would like to know more about her."

"I'm more interested in finding out why you're here."

She rolled her eyes. Clearly he wasn't going to tell her what she wanted to know.

"Apparently some people called The Powers that Be thought it'd be fun to bring me here to be your Slayer. Looks like after your last one died the line ended and you need one. So, here I am." She extended her arms out and he found himself appreciating her hot little body once again.

"An' how do you feel about that? Must miss your home and your friends."

She looked down at her boots for a moment then back up at him. "I'm always up for an adventure. Come on, show me around this place. Looks like I'll be here a while."

* * *

They ended up in the training room , pummeling each other once again. Rowan stood up off the floor where she had landed after Spike had kicked her in the face.

"I know you can do better than that," she told him while wiping the blood off her nose. .

He was on her in a second and had her arms pinned against the wall, his body pressed against hers. "Be careful what you ask for little girl," he growled at her.

She felt his excitement through his pants and smiled at him. "Why Spike, is my bloody nose turning you on? How ever are you going to beat me if you keep letting yourself get distracted?"

Just as he opened his mouth to respond she kneed him in the groin and delivered a series of punches to his face. She was pretty sure she'd broken his nose in the process. _Payback's a bitch._

"There," she smiled, "now we're even."

He looked at her through almost swollen eyes and smiled. "Looks like we are. Whattaya say about getting ourselves cleaned up?"

* * *

It turned out that cleaning up meant going to her room and somehow ending up in the shower together. Spike attacked her the moment they stepped through the door pushing her against the wall, his mouth on hers right away.

"Spike," she said between kisses, "shower."

He grunted something from where he was nibbling on her neck and guided them to the bathroom without losing contact with her. Once in, they peeled off their clothes and hopped into the hot water where they stayed until it ran cold and they had no choice but to dry off and head to bed.

She lay under him now, recovering from their exertions, her long red hair loose, its waves framing her face above the pillow where she lay. She was looking up at him, blue eyes full and curious.

"You haven't stopped touching my hair since I undid my braid."

"Can't help it, it's beautiful, so long and soft, smells like lavender."

"Is it like your last slayer's? Is that why you can't keep your hands away?"

"Let's not talk about her when we're like this."

She lifted her head up to meet his and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away she lay her head back down on the pillow.

"I'm very curious about her. Vampires don't often fall in love with slayers. I'd like to know how that happened."

He ignored her and came down on her mouth for a soft kiss, lips lightly brushing hers. She ran her fingers through his hair, putting it into disarray.

"Been with a lot of vamps have you?" he asked swatting her hand away from his hair.

"I've had my share." She put her hand back under her head exposing her underarm in the process. "None that I've wanted to keep around. I usually stake 'em when I'm done."

"That so?" he asked and licked her armpit. She giggled and pushed him away.

He gave her a wicked smile, then turned serious. "So, you planning on keeping me 'round or are you going to stake me when we're done?"

"I find you very interesting. I want to know more about you." She arched her body up so that her breasts came to rub against his chest. "Besides, I like what you do in bed and I get the feeling I haven't learned all your tricks."

"Oh yea?"

She laughed as he came down to kiss her neck growling against her skin, then continued making his way slowly down to her nipples, speaking to her between kisses.

"What about Angel then? He's not dust yet either."

"Oh, him." She wriggled her body up against him to get more attention, but he ignored her. "He is a true mystery. Why does he always brood? Can't he just be happy? It's curious how different you are from each other, given that you both have souls. You've both imparted unspeakable evil onto the world and yet you carry your guilt differently."

At this Spike grabbed her legs and wrapped them around him. "I'll show you different."

She laughed and played along making him wonder at how oddly wonderful it felt to be with a slayer who was so cheerful in bed, cheerful altogether. Moments like this with Buffy had been rare. Just as they were about to start their real fun they heard a knock on the door.

"Roe, it's Angel, I need to talk to you."

She looked up to give the vampire above her a malicious smile that rivaled his own, then turned to face the door. "Come in, Angel."

He came in and took in the scene in front of him with a smile that was clearly covering up something else.

"Oh Angel, hi, sorry, we kinda got sidetracked from our mission," she explained.

"Bonus points for her though, turns out slayer's as much of a minx in the bedroom as she is on the battlefield, nothing new to slayer behavior as you already know." Spike cocked his head to the side as if realizing something. "Come to think of it, you wouldn't know would you?"

Rowan slapped him on his arm. "Spike, be nice to your friend will you? He tolerates all of your foolishness doesn't he?"

Spike smiled down at the eccentric blue eyed beauty below him, and then looked back up at Angel. "Sorry mate, know how competitive and nasty I can get"

Angel merely nodded but she saw that his hands were balled up into fists.

Standing up from the bed Rowan faced Spike, showing him her fully naked body while Angel got a view of her behind. Spike stared at her breasts, his eyes lingering over her pink nipples, her thinness reminded him of Dru and he hadn't thought of her in God knows how long. He took in her toned arms, stomach and legs; this girl was all muscle, thin and sinewy, no fat. He missed the days when a few extra pounds on a woman was something to be proud of. His eyes rested on her delicious cunny. He hadn't had a taste of it yet, though it looked perfectly delectable, her soft red hair trimmed into a perfect triangle…. he was hard just thinking about licking and nibbling at her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It felt like he'd be betraying Buffy in some way. This one, Rowan, had his marks all over her, she'd let him bite and bruise all of her. He had her written all over himself as well. This slayer gave as good as she got, in a good way, not in vengeance or hatred of him or of herself. This was something new to him. Dru had allowed whatever sexual violence had transpired between them because she was well, crazy, and Buffy had allowed it only because she wanted to be back to dead or later, when she finally loved him, she'd done it to please him, not herself. It was a good thing he remained under the covers; he had no desire to have Angel take in his arousal at this gorgeous girl.

Angel, on the other hand, was enjoying the view of the girl's backside. She had small white scars etched onto her back; a particularly wide, jagged one ran diagonally from her right shoulder to just above her left buttock. Her ass was firm and perfect; he couldn't move his eyes away once they'd landed there.

"Excuse me boys, I have to go freshen up," she told them as she gave Spike another smile. "I'll be right back. Spike, entertain my guest, and remember," she wagged a finger at him, "be nice."

Once the bathroom door was closed Angel spoke. "Spike, you were only supposed to test her strength and skills."

Spike sat up and shrugged. "What can I say? Slayer had an itch I had to scratch. You must have heard about slayers Angel, there's not enough satisfyin' 'em"

"She's not from here Spike! We don't even know where she came from! You're taking a risk here, how do you know she won't stake you when she's done getting what she needs from you? Why can't you take things seriously?"

"There's a surprise."

Both vampires turned to look at the woman who had emerged from the bathroom.

She was back in her tube top and matching black pants standing barefoot before them her face tilted to the side in a very Spike-like way. Her hair was not in a braid this time but in a ponytail that hung from the nape of her neck across her front side reaching her waistline. She was radiant after her time spent with Spike. Angel hated to admit it, but she glowed and he found himself mesmerized by her lips, plump and red, most likely from Spike's biting and teasing at them.

"I wouldn't have expected you to protect Spike," she continued. "From what I've seen so far, I expected you to tell Spike to stay away from me, so that I wouldn't get hurt."

"Yeah well, I've done a little observing of my own too Roe, and I've learned some things. You're a big girl. You can handle yourself," he told her.

She laughed her wonderful lighthearted laugh again and walked over to him, Spike watched from the bed, he was enthralled by her every movement. Every word that came out of her mouth, her hand gestures, her mannerisms, everything about her made him want her more. She was not like Buffy at all, a little like Faith, but not entirely, she was a brand of slayer he'd never seen.

"It's true," she told Angel, "you won't find a damsel in distress here, I can handle myself and so can Spike."

She took Angel's hand in hers. "Spike and I have found, in our "researching" of each other, that we are very much alike. Almost equal in strength."

She looked at Spike and smiled. "I have to go do some stuff while the sun is out, if you stay here we can play some more when I get back. Maybe you can tell me about her then."

"Will play when you come back, but don't expect much talking about things that are over and done with when you return."

She nodded her head and walked out of the room taking Angel with her, their hands entwined.

"Bloody wanker," he grumbled when they left.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy to see people reading this story. I was really worried that it wouldn't 'fly' in the Spuffy verse. I just have on favor to ask of you guys…. REVIEW PLEASE? Let me know how I'm doing. What do you like? What would you change? Do you like Rowan? Where do you think the stories going? Please Review and let me know. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

They walked hand in hand down the stairs and into the garden where they sat on the stone bench by the flowers. Angel could not believe how comfortable she was with him, enough to take his hand in hers and walk as if they'd been friends forever. It had shocked him the first time she'd done it, and it still took him by surprise. Every minute he found more peculiarities in this slayer.

"Do you remember anything about what happened just before you showed up in my training room?"

"He doesn't want to talk about her, the other slayer."

"Rowan, pay attention, I asked you a question."

"He loved her so much. I guess it hurts him to talk about her."

"Roe!"

She tipped her head to the side the way she'd done when she had a question or realized something about someone else. She had incredible intuition, he'd noticed that in the short time she'd been here (particularly when she'd spoken to Wes), it was like a fifth sense, a sense no other slayer had shown before.

"You loved her too."

"We are not here to talk about her. We need to find out where you belong." His tone was hard, his face serious, this child did not need to know things about him that were not her business.

"And send me back," she finished. "I know. She must have been some woman, to acquire the love of two vampires."

"Roe." He was not going to do this.

"I had a few nightmares last night," she said, finally deciding to let the topic go. As she spoke all traces of lightheartedness faded from her face.

"They all started with Joseph, my watcher, and I having an argument. There was screaming, a lot of things being thrown about, lots of glass, then a bright light and I can't see any more but I can still hear. He's calling me but I can't see anything."

She stopped, took a deep breath, and continued. He noticed her body tensing as she reigned herself in. "I can't remember any more."

He took her hand in his, he knew she was scared and upset, she didn't show it, but he saw it in the way she blinked her eyes in an attempt to hold back her tears. She tore her hand away from his, like his touch had burned her. It was as if no one had ever shown her any compassion before.

"I'm not used to this," she said, apologizing for her reaction.

"To what?" he asked.

"To people caring, showing me any kindness."

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"I don't read minds," she assured him. "I can tell, though, what people are thinking and feeling, it's just something about the way they move, something about the way their body gets, I can tell. Always have."

"So no one cares about your feelings?" he asked.

"I'm The Slayer aren't I? We have a responsibility and feelings don't factor into that." She stopped, looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "That's how she was different. She showed herself, she expressed what she felt, I don't."

Angel shook his head

"I know. She's this secret between you and Spike, you want to keep her locked up under lock and key. I get it."

"Rowan," he let out a sigh of frustration. She was so persistent. "We'll get you back, don't worry."

"Thing is, Angel, I don't think I want to go back."

He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Wesley who came in with a pile of clothes in hand.

"Rowan," he acknowledged her when he reached the two.

"Watcher."

"I've told you before, Rowan. I haven't been a watcher in a very long time."

"I know. You're trying to negate everything having to do with the Council, but you can't seem to get rid of the watcher in you. It's all you knew for so long, it's almost impossible to get rid of it. You'll always be a watcher, Wesley, no matter how hard you try not to be."

Wesley gave Angel a look of dismay.

"She has this thing, it's a sixth sense. Slayer related, I guess."

Rowan smiled at Wesley's look of surprise. "Well, Angel, I'll give you and your 'non watcher' friend time to talk. I'm going patrolling."

She turned to leave but Angel stopped her. "Roe?"

She turned back to look at him, her face tilted in its inquisitive gesture.

"Here, take these clothes from Wesley. They belonged to a friend of ours, Cordelia. She doesn't need them anymore, and I know you don't have anything other than what you're wearing."

Rowan smiled at him. "Do my clothes offend you Angel?"

"No. It's just, I thought you'd like something clean." He tried not to look at the blood stains on her top.

"Thank-you. I do." She took the clothes from Wesley and turned to leave.

"Oh and Roe?"

She turned her head to look at angel. "Yes?"

"Leave Spike alone. He needs to get some work done. Please don't distract him any more tonight."

She responded by letting out her happy laugh and walking out of the room. "Don't worry, Angel," she called out. "I won't exhaust your partner anymore."


	5. INTERMISSION

I just want to let you know that I am still in the process of writing Rowan. I haven't given up on it yet. I have a lot of things going on right now and haven't had a chance to sit down and write out my ideas but please stick with me and I will try to get this story done as soon as I can. THANKS!


	6. 5 Rowan

Here's another chapter for you guys! I hope you like it. Please, Please let me know with reviews! Criticism, praise, everything is welcome as long as it's respectful. Please read and review. I will love you all forever!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She went out and killed, slayed a few vamps outside of a club after she'd danced a bit and had some guys buy her a few drinks. She came back to the Hyperion at dawn, with a buzz on, the drinks and the slaying had made her hot and horny. Angel had told her not to bother Spike so she went to her room, and brought herself off over and over with her own hand. Left dissatisfied, still wanting and needing only what Spike had given her; she finally passed out from exhaustion and frustration.

He walked in to find her tossing and turning on the bed. Tears streamed down her face and she was gripping hard at the sheets with her hands.

"Joseph, no!"She jumped to a sitting position, gasping for air, and he was by her in a flash, wiping at her tears with his hand.

"Sh, sh, just a dream"

She took his hand from her face and gently placed it on the bed, wiping at her own tears. "I thought you were sleeping, when are you going to start sleeping during the day?"

"Was on my way, thought I'd look in on you." He pushed her hair back behind her ear and smiled. "She used to have nightmares too. Would wake up screaming in the middle of the night."

Rowan looked down at her hands.

"Her hair wasn't like yours." he went on. "She was blond, hazel eyes, she was hard but soft at the same time."

She looked up at him with a smile on her face, eyes glistening "Nothing like me"

"Dunno. Both insatiable in bed. Smells like sex in here."

His comment brought a smile to her face. "I slew, got horny, did what I had to"

"Why not find me, Slayer?"

"Angel said not to bother you."

"Oh, and you do what he tells you now?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"You had work to do. Yeah, I listen to him. I like him. He works hard to help others, that's something to admire."

"Well, well, love, looks like your hearts opening up for two vampires."

She smiled at the way he called her "love"

"What are you smiling about, Slayer?"

"Oh, nothing. I'd like to go out exploring today. See what's out there."

"Seems to me you explored plenty last night, you smell like a bar."

"Club" she corrected "I went out and danced a little, had a few drinks, I was bored."

"Was this before or after you went slaying?"

"Before"

"Huh," he was surprised, "slaying under the influence. Done it myself, not a good idea. Fucks with your senses, slows down the reflexes."

"It was only a few drinks, Spike. Enough to get a buzz on. I was fine. The only problem was not having anyone to make me feel good." She said this and put her hand on his pants, felt him twitch at her touch. "You spoiled me. I've never had what you can give, and now I don't think there's any going back." She trailed her nails down his chest making him give her his wicked leer, the one that made her want him so bad it got her wet.

He leaned in and kissed her, roughly, biting her lip as he pulled away. She put her hand behind his head and pushed his mouth onto hers, licking and biting at his lips; running her hand through his hair, making sure to dig her nails into his back with her other hand. He growled at her and pulled down her top making his way to her nipples with his mouth. She opened her legs for him and he immediately took in the smell of her need.

"Taste me, Spike," she whispered.

He could taste her already, her scent was so strong. He allowed his hands to wander up her inner thighs and toward her moist folds but wouldn't allow himself the pleasure, getting her off with his hand instead all the while licking and biting at her body. She writhed and bucked in pleasure until she came.

"My turn," she told him once she'd come down from her high. He didn't have the chance to argue before she was down between his legs and taking him in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck!"

She smirked at his reaction and continued giving him her all.

* * *

When they finished she went to get up. "You can stay here and wait for me if you want. No point in getting up when you're already so comfortable."

He grabbed her hand as she was getting up from the bed.

"Hey," he whispered

"What?"

"Come 'ere." He pulled her in close, put his hand on her cheek, and kissed her tenderly on the mouth.

She complied, giving in to his soft, wet kisses, closing her eyes in the process, when he pulled away she asked,

"What was that for?"

"Dunno. Guess I'll be lonely sleeping on my own. Wanted something to remember you by."

Her body stiffened a little. He noticed. "Not used to compliments or kindness are you?"

She smiled, trying to cover up her surprise but he noticed.

"You're not the only one senses things in people," he told her.

"I'm going to shower then go out, Spike. Stay here and you won't be alone too long."

"Don't wash, slayer. Want you smelling like this till you get back."

She gave him her wide smile, the one that made her eyes twinkle. "You just want all the vamps here to smell me, and know where I've been. You're trying to mark your territory."

"If I wanted to mark my territory I'd a bitten you, not made you come."

She stared at him for a moment. He smiled. She'd never thought of being bitten by a vampire as an act of ownership. A sudden vision of him on top of her, fucking her and making her come with his bite filled her mind. She shuddered at the thought. "I have to shower," she reaffirmed.

He smiled knowingly. "Alright love, if it's what you have to do."

In the shower she brought herself off again this time with the shower head. She couldn't wait for him, her need was urgent with thoughts of him taking her blood running rampant in her mind. She emerged from the shower wanting more but he was already asleep, dead to the world, a literal corpse on her bed.

He lay naked, sprawled like a star fish over the covers, she'd learned in her short time with him that he had no insecurities about his body, had no problems showing off. She let her eyes trace over the white lines of his back, he was lean and tight, not strong and bulky like Angel. She preferred this; she enjoyed the way his ceramic skin looked next to her rosy freckled one. Their colors mixed well. She wondered how it must have been with the other slayer, the one he'd loved, they must have looked related.

She gave his gorgeously tight bottom one last lingering stare, then left the room to go exploring.

* * *

She found her way down to Angel's room, taking the elevator up from his office. He was sleeping on his bed when she walked in. He lay face up, his head turned to the side and one arm under it, his other arm rested alongside his body. He was so different from Spike, so guarded. Where Spike liked to lay star fished on the bed mostly face down, stark naked, Angel lay with a blanket over his lower half. She approached him, making sure to be very quiet; she wanted to see the differences between his body and Spike's. She crept up close to the bed, and looked. His muscles were larger, his shoulders wider, he was built bigger than Spike. Spike had no hair on his chest but Angel had a little trickle running down from his navel to his pubic hair. He was sexy, yes, she felt that tingle between her legs, but could he do to her the things Spike could do in bed?

She suddenly found herself grabbing him by the neck. He'd grabbed her arm and on instinct, she'd reacted.

"You won't choke me." He told her "Vampires don't breathe."

"Held you back didn't I?"

"What are you doing in my room, Rowan?"

She let go of his neck. "I went in your office to look for you but you weren't there. I saw the elevator and curiosity got the best of me, so I took it and here I am."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Not much of a morning person are you?"

"Vampires are night owls. Why were you looking for me?"

She plopped herself down on the bed next to him. "I've decided I don't want to go back."

He stared at her taken aback both by her statement and her beauty. In Cordelia's clothes she was more beautiful than he'd thought.

"What?" she asked after she'd withstood enough of his staring.

"What are you running away from?" he asked

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Angel, I am a slayer. Slayer's do not run away."

"I beg to differ."

"Oh, so _she_ ran and you assume I would do the same. We are not alike, your slayer and I. Maybe I like it here. Maybe I'm curious to learn more."

"Or maybe you like Spike. Don't try to hide it. His scent's all over you."

She rolled her eyes. "First of all, eww, the fact that you can smell that and are telling me about it is gross. And what is this thing with Spike? He and I are just having a thing. We're having fun, that's all!"

"Why don't you want to talk about your watcher?"

"Why don't you want to talk about your slayer?" she countered.

"She hasn't been gone a year! Maybe we'd like our time alone with our memories of her, privately, maybe we don't like people waltzing in and disturbing our mourning for her. You make her sound trivial Rowan, and that was the one thing she was not."

She saw the pain in his eyes and felt remorse.

"My relationship with Joseph is complicated. He's all I've ever had for family. I mean, she had things I don't have, had things I thought were never possible for a slayer to have. I wonder, was it because of who she was, or because of the world she lived in? That's why I want to stay."

Angel followed her as she jumped from one subject to the next. He found it remarkably easy to do, something he'd never been able to do with Buffy. "Tell me about your life, Roe. Teach me about you."

She leaned over him so that her chest was right over his and her face was inches away from his mouth. "Or _you_ can show me you're not as uptight as you seem."

He pushed her away gently and sat up on the bed. "You're a gorgeous girl, Rowan. I have a feeling you already know that, and that's how you get your way, but that's not how things work in this world. Sex isn't the answer to everything."

She stood up off the bed.

"I think I've had enough visiting for today, I'm going to get going now. Keep my decision in mind though; I'm going to be around for a while."


	7. Chapter 6

**Please Review? I see that there are people reading this but I have no idea how you feel about it. Please let me know? Pretty please? Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

She walked out of Angel's room and the Hyperion with a smile on her face. Looking down at the credit card she'd swiped off Angel's dresser she said,

"Time to do some shopping."

She was a little overwhelmed by the amount of traffic on the street. She'd only gone out at night before and although it'd been busy, it hadn't been quite this loud. Her California was much less populated. She managed to make her way to the local mall by way of the public bus. Once there, she spent hours shopping and marveling at how different things were here. So much faster, of course she'd rarely ventured out of she and Joseph's shared home, but she was convinced this was a hundred times better than the California where she'd grown up. She took her time walking through the stores and trying things on, making sure that the clothes she bought were comfortable enough to fight in, yet sexy enough to be appreciated by Spike. _Wait, did she just buy clothes for Spike's benefit?_

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time she made it back to the hotel. The sun was still out at four p.m., another difference between her world and this one. Roe walked into the lobby and flinched at the sight of Wes and Angel by the front desk. She had hoped to get a little more time before having to face up to the vampire.

"We can pay someone to go in and burn it," Wes suggested to Angel who shook his head.

"It's not that simple."

Roe made a feeble attempt at sneaking up the stairs, but her bags were too loud and Wes called her out.

"Rowan, there you are. We were wondering where you'd gone off to."

Angel turned toward her and took in all of her shopping bags. "Have fun with my credit card?  
He put his hand out and she regretfully placed the card in his hands.

"I-I didn't have any clothes and-"

"I gave you some clothes. Cordelia's. "

Rowan made a face. "The Watcher, Rupert Giles, said she was part of your team."

At Angel's questioning look she said, "I found his diaries in your library. I've read everything he wrote on you and Spike as well as the people who worked with you." She ignored his look of shock and continued speaking. "These clothes are very constricting. How can anyone be prepared for battle dressed like this?"

Wesley smiled "Cordelia was. She was always ready for battle, to protect her friends."

"Was? Not another dead woman. Your women don't last long do they?"

He turned serious. "No. But they're amazing warriors."

"Enough!" Angel didn't want to talk about the people he'd lost. "Rowan, you didn't think to ask if I could help you out. You figured it'd be easier to steal from me."

"Angel-"

"Honestly Roe, I don't know what to make of you. One minute you act like a grown woman and the next you're a child. I thought we were getting to be friends."

"We were, we are. I'm sorry, Angel. It was stupid, I acted on impulse. Let me pay you back."

"There's no need. I have plenty of money to cover it. That's not the point."

"Okay, then let me make it up to you."

"There's really nothing you can do."

"Actually there is," Wes interrupted. "There's the matter of that vamp nest we were just talking about." Angel gave Wesley a look that could kill. "Think about it Angel, she's the only one who can go in there and kill them while they're sleeping."

"Yes! Angel I can do it, you know I can. Please let me do this for you?" She put her hands together and begged.

"Fine, but be careful Rowan. And if you steal from me again you won't get out of it so easily."

"Thanks Angel," she said smiling. "It won't happen again, I promise. I'm just going to change and meet you down here so you can tell me the plan."

Angel nodded and she turned and bolted up the stairs to her room.

"Angel, we must send her back. Look at her, she's a child. Her watcher has obviously failed in his duties to train her. To steal your credit card? It's appalling."

"I don't know, Wes," Angel remembered his conversation with her that morning, "maybe it'd be best to keep her here. Why send her back to a watcher who is obviously failing at his job? At least here she can learn from us. Who's to say the Powers wouldn't bring her right back anyway. If they want her here, there's no going against them."

Wesley shook his head. "There's something about that girl I don't like. She has you and Spike wrapped around her little finger."

"Spike's an idiot. He'll let any pretty girl wrap him around her finger."

* * *

Roe found herself sneaking around an old abandoned building in downtown. Angel had told her to go in, light the fire and come out. He said not to stay any longer than she needed and to avoid confrontation. So in she walked, torch in hand, looking for the vamp's resting place. She wasn't expecting to get kicked from behind. She fell on her knees, but was back up fast enough to get a look at her attacker.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? What is it about L.A. vamps?" she quipped.

The woman standing before her sneered and bared her fangs. She had long dark greasy hair and a filthy face. Her clothes weren't in much better shape, her black shirt had holes everywhere and her leather mini skirt was two sizes too big. Roe thought of something snarky to say about the woman's attire, but before she could open her mouth the vampire jumped on her and had her on the floor in an instant. Roe struggled to get out but the bitch was strong and had a good grip. The slayer looked over to where her torch had fallen and panicked when she saw the fire begin to spread. Her thoughts returned to her attacker when the woman began throwing punches at her face. After the third punch she tasted her own blood and decided that enough was enough.

"Okay, you've had your fun. Now it's my turn."

Managing to get hands loose from the she demon's grip, Roe pushed the vamp off of her. They fought for some time before the fire began to get closer. Finally, the vamp panicked and let her guard down. Roe was able to knock her out and leave her to burn before she could run to the safety of the outside.

* * *

She limped all the way back to the Hyperion. The vamp hadn't done much damage, just enough to be an annoyance. She was sure she'd twisted her ankle on one of her falls and her face had a few cuts and some bruising; nothing that wouldn't heal in a day or two. She sure could use a drink though.

When she finally made it to the hotel, the sun had set and she was tired from the ordeal. Opting to sit on the red couch in the lobby rather than take the stairs right away, Roe collapsed on the seat with a sigh. Spike, who'd been having a smoke out in the garden noticed her right away and was by her side in an instant.

"Looks like someone wanted to play rough tonight."

She smiled. "You should see the other guy."

Her face was bloody from both the punch she'd received on her nose and the cut above her eye.

"Should get that cleaned up."

Roe raised an eyebrow. "Want to help me?"

"Insatiable." He shook his head but stood and took her hand in his to help her up.

He noticed her limp and offered to help her. "Here, let me carry you up. No sense in making it worse."

"I'm okay." She took a step forward to prove her point but ended up losing her balance and leaning on him with a wince.

"Come on, woman. Let me help you."

"I said I'm fine."

But she wasn't. He could see the pain in her face as she made it up the third step. "Here," he took her arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, "put your weight on me and we'll be there before you know it."

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She allowed him to help her all the way to her room and onto her bed.

"There now wasn't that better? Let me go get some first aid supplies and I'll clean you up."

He was gone before she could protest. He returned with a handful of cotton swabs some hydrogen peroxide and Band-Aid then kneeled on the floor in front of her and placed his hand on her face. Her eyes looked everywhere but at him, it was as if his closeness was making her uncomfortable. Finally, she took his hand away and attacked him with a hard, fierce kiss.

Spike found it odd that she refused to make eye contact with him, but who was he to deny what was about to happen. He allowed her to pull him up onto the bed by his t-shirt and raised his arms when it became apparent she wanted him bare chested. Spike followed suit and removed her top and was on her in an instant. He kissed her neck and ran his hand through her hair stopping to look at her every now and then. He felt her body tense and saw her close her eyes. She took a deep breath and then her hands were undoing his belt.

"Fuck me, Spike." She told him as she tried to push his pants down with her good leg.

"Whatever you want," he told her.

He finished taking his pants off and was inside her in a second.

"Yes," she said when she felt him inside.

Spike slid in and out of her slowly, trying to get some momentum, trying to enjoy her. "You need to be more careful out there," he whispered. "Wouldn't do to lose you when we just started getting to know each other."

Roe nodded but he could see that she wasn't comfortable. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes as if trying to get a grip of herself. Finally turning to look back up at him she said,

"Faster. Fuck me faster. I need more."

Spike smirked at her and complied. He hadn't wanted to hurt her any more than she already was, but the girl could be very convincing, especially when she tightened her cunny around him and bit his neck. All thoughts of being soft and gentle with her flew out the window as soon as she began moaning and shouting out commands. Nothing made him hotter than a girl who liked to take charge.

Afterwards, Spike lay exhausted on the bed next to her. He laughed at the sound of her panting.

"Wiped you out didn't I?"

"Shut up," she laughed. "Let me catch my breath."

After a few minutes she finally spoke. "That was such a good fuck."

"You're welcome." The smile on his face couldn't have been any bigger.

"I'd like to think I was pretty damn good myself."

"You were."

She sat up and looked at him. "I have to shower and let Angel know I got rid of the nest."

"I'll stay here if you don't mind. Can't rightly get up at the moment. You've gone and broken me."

She laughed her wonderful laugh. "Okay. I'll be back in a bit."

She walked to the door, blew him a kiss and was gone before he could say anything more.


End file.
